


He arrived with a companion

by mus



Series: Clan lore [5]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mus/pseuds/mus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet with <a href="http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=37230&tab=dragon&did=13483835">Rune</a> and <a href="http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=37230&did=13493808">Rimorire</a>. I happened to buy them on the same AH visit so ofc I had to implement that into my lore somehow :v</p>
            </blockquote>





	He arrived with a companion

“See anything other than wasteland yet?”

"I don’t think so…” a distant voice replied, before a skydancer bolted down from the sky and landed next to his friend, a pale imperial with dark red wings.

The smaller dragon sat down to groom his feathers.

“When you said it might take some time to find a clan we both would like, I didn’t except that it would take this long to find any clans. And I though Dragonhome had lots of uninhabited space!” he remarked.

The imperial laughed softly at his friend’s tone. “Let’s find a place to rest for the night; it’s getting late and nocturnal creatures will be on the prowl soon.”

“Sure. My wings are getting tired anyway.”

The imperial led the way, being more familiar with the region he’d be a better judge what sort of place would likely be peaceful for the night. They found a relatively secluded small small depression with cliff leaning over it. It would do.

The imperial had already lay down when the skydancer was still gazing in the horizon.

“Rune, come here. It’s best to stay out of the open after nightfall. Without a clan were are an easy target.” The large dragon waited for reply and sighed at the silence.

The ‘dancer came to him, curling up by his side.

“You’ve been… absent-minded lately”, Rimorire said quietly. “Is there something on your mind?” As days had passed and they ha ventured deeper to the realm of the Plaguebringer, Rune hadn’t been as talkative as usual.

The two had been born in neighbouring clans at the border between the Scarred wasteland and Dragonhome. They had met for the first time not long after hatching, and become friends soon after.

As they matured and started planning their eventual leaving for the search of new clans to join - or, a deity to serve - they had decided to take the journey together.

They had discussed long about where to first go.

“Would you have rather searched for a clan in Dragonhome after all?” the imperial asked softly, turning to look at his smaller companion.

Rune perked up his head slightly. “Wha? No… I’m just… tired. Never really traveled anywhere before this.”

“Hmm.”

“I’m alright, Rimorire.” He smiled gently. “Really.”

The imperial seemed lost in thought for a moment before speaking again:

“We can slow down if the current pace is taking a toll on you. Since you’re the only one flying most of the time, I wouldn’t know how exhausted or not you really are. There’s no hurry anywhere.”

Rune knew that in truth they had better keep moving as fast as possible through this hostile environment. Though getting completely worn out in the middle of nowhere was even worse an idea.

“Okay… Let’s take it slow tomorrow, and I’ll see how I can do after that.”

The imperial hummed in approval at that.

“Alright."


End file.
